Accrochage
by missmaryXDD
Summary: What Sasuke Uchiha wanted, Sasuke Uchiha got it and this little bird would fall and fall hard.
1. Chapter I

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk,_

_Wrap me around round round round_

_I'll be your pussy cat licking your milk right now_

- Sexy silk by Jessie J

* * *

Sasuke climbed out of the car and left the door open for the girl to climb out too. The music playing inside the club could be heard outside but Sasuke no longer heard Gloria's voice singing, instead it was a man's voice that reached his ears. Sasuke adjusted his tie and, taking one last look to the departing girl, he entered the club again. The music had changed since he left, this one being much more upbeat than the last one he had heard.

Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs, looking for the group he had arrived with, they were all scattered around the club, some dancing and others by the bar. Sasuke saw a waiter with a tray coming his way, there was only one drink left in the tray but as Sasuke stretched his arm to take it, someone else took it before him. A woman, he thought, bitter.

"Please, sweetheart, help yourself." He mocked her. There was nothing he hated most than being outdone and by a woman nonetheless.

As she turned around he noticed her beautiful eyes, so bright, so green.

"Oh, I always do." She said, turning to leave but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sasuke was curious about this woman. Usually women and girls alike would melt at his feet just because he said a word to them but this girl, no, this woman didn't. She didn't fall for his charms.

She smiled at him, her green, green eyes sparkling with something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Careful Mr. Uchiha, I can still smell your date." She said, breathing in his scent. Then she left, leaving him dumbstruck, fascinated and very, very horny. What a fascinating little bird...

For the rest of the night Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her, he would sit at his table and just look at her, trying to figure her out. She was a beautiful little thing, for sure and he would, very much, like to have her…perhaps for breakfast. He knew she had come with the blond boy but so what? What Sasuke Uchiha wanted, Sasuke Uchiha got it. So he took his chance when she was dancing.

"May I dance with the Lady?" He asked the browned haired man she was dancing with but he made sure his tone didn't leave room for a no. His asking was more a courtesy than anything else, if he was denied, he would simply take her.

The man muttered something and left, leaving him with the Lady whose name he has yet to know.

"Oh, it's you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Since you seem to know who I am, I think it's only fair for you to give me your name." He said, lacing his right hand with hers while placing his left on her waist. The dress she was wearing had a 'V' cut at the back that reached quite far to the end of her back. Sasuke could feel a little of her soft white skin, his hand traveled south, to her hips and he intended to get lower but was stopped by the green eyed beauty who grabbed his hand and put it back on her waist.

She sighed and finally gave him her name. "My name is Sakura."

Sakura…a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. This little cherry blossom was who he wanted to take home tonight but she would need a little bit of seduction. He was dying to stroke that exposed skin on her back but he would wait, patience is the key to seduction.

He twirled her once and dipped her low as the song came to an end and the husky voice of Gloria faded. Sakura not having the reaction he had hoped she would, this little bird really was a piece of work. Sasuke was trying pull her to another dance but she remained in her spot, immobile.

"I would like to sit, please."

He nodded and led her to his table. Sasuke sat by her side and draped his arm around her so that his hand was resting between her neck and shoulder. He moved his thumb back and forth, stroking the little bird's neck but she, as always, refused him and placed his hand on his own lap.

Sasuke smirked, you will fall soon enough, little bird. He thought.

They danced throughout the night and talked, and the more Sasuke talked to her, the more fascinated he was with her, she was beautiful and smart and willful and a little cunning too. All that made her fascinating to him, made him want to know her more and, of course, possess her. What man in his right mind wouldn't want to posses this incredibly beautiful woman?

Sasuke asked the waiter to bring drinks for them both. He told the group of friends that had came with him tonight to find another table and thus making sure they had the table for themselves. Now that the lady was tired of the dancing, the real seduction would begin.

Sasuke slipped his right hand underneath the table and went exploring this little bird's lovely legs. He managed to reach the hem of her dress before she stopped him. Sasuke looked up and, contrary to what he thought, she wasn't glaring at him. He smiled innocently at her and took a sip of his drink. Sasuke had always liked a good challenge, made things much more interesting, in and out of bed and he was dying to see if this little bird tasted as delicious as she looked.

"Sakura? C'mon sweetheart, we're leaving." He heard and as he turned his head he saw the blond man she was with before coming towards them.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said, kissing his cheek.

He watched them leave and only after a while did he realize she had left a piece of paper on his hand. A paper with a phone number, an address and her name.

Sasuke couldn't be more surprised.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** So, here it is, for all of you who asked for Accrochage as a stand alone. I will be re-writing everything since i had done this for the fifteen minutes challenge where you only have fifteen minutes to write and after that you can't do anymore, not even edit so we will have longer chapters and perhaps i'll combine one or two...we'll see. This one is a little short because i liked it as it is and didn't want to make big changes to it but i promise the other ones will be bigger and better XD

I recommend reading while listening to the songs in the begining, the soundtrack can be found on my profile.

xoxo


	2. Chapter II

_I'm a high school lover,_  
_and you're my favorite flavor._  
_Love is all, all my soul._  
_You're my Playground Love._

-Playground love by Air

* * *

Uzumaki Sakura, how could he have missed it? He had never met her but there weren't many people with pink hair in Chicago, as far as he knew there were none but her.

Sasuke sat on the black couch of the living room, looking at the piece of paper she had left him with her number and her address. _Why didn't she tell me who she was?_ He didn't understand why she had hidden that from him that night in the club.

Itachi patted him twice in the back to get his attention. "Are you exited to meet your fiancé, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke only grunted, his brother was always wanting to mess with him.

Itachi laughed, sitting next to him. "Afraid that she will be old, fat and ugly?"

_She's not._ Sasuke remembered her from that night. _She's young, beautiful and fascinating._

His father finished reading the newspaper and passed it to Itachi. The men of the house were waiting for the lady of the house, namely his mother to come down so they could leave for the Uzumaki's house. The Uzumaki's would be hosting the official engagement party at their home tonight and they had invited everyone that matters. All the powerful families would be there.

Sasuke was glad that he would be able to see the little bird again, perhaps she would take him to her bedroom tonight….

_They have a beautiful house. _Sasuke had never been in the Uzumaki's property so he couldn't help but be impressed. The house was huge, all white and gold. The entrance was full of statues and beautiful, well trimmed flowers and bushes, there was even a small lake. Inside, the walls were decorated with various paintings and several other statues were strategically placed around it. The house was a work of art itself. _Now I know why they are famous for their grandeur._

As they entered the house, the Uzumaki twins were making their descent, arm in arm. All golden glory, they were the center of everyone's attention.

Dinner time came much too soon for Sasuke who hadn't a chance to speak to Sakura for she had been preoccupied playing hostess. _Luckily we will sit to each other._

"As everyone knows we are here to celebrate the union of my beautiful daughter with that delightful young men sitting next to her." Minato said, joking and everyone laughed. "All right. I just wanted to give my best wishes to the happy couple and to our families that from this day on, will be united. To Sasuke and Sakura." He said, raising his cup of champagne, the others followed.

Sasuke was still trying to think of what to say to Sakura. Were they in different circumstances he might try and seduce her, whisper some dirty things in her ear, flirt…but they were at dinner with both their families right next to them and Sasuke knew his father would be furious if he found out he was trying to do dirty things to this little bird.

"How are you liking your dinner?" Sakura asked, leaving him stunned, he wasn't expecting her to be the one to talk to him.

The little bird looked splendid tonight, shining in that tight, low cut golden dress. The dress clung to her so tightly that every time she inhaled, her breasts almost spilled out of their confinement. Sasuke couldn't help but notice, he wanted her, he had wanted her ever since that night in the club.

He was about to answer when he felt her hand on his thigh and it was going up and up… _Oh, god._

Sasuke had to repress a moan when he felt her hand brush his private parts, his body was alight with desire and if they hadn't been at the dinner table with hundreds of people, he would have already lay her down on the table and had his wicked way with her. Her hand felt so good there and all he wanted was to guide her hand to his growing member so she could stroke him…

He looked at her and saw her grin with the same sparkle in her eyes he had seen the night he met her. _Two can play this game._

So he did the same. Sasuke saw how surprised the little bird was when she felt his hand on her tight, underneath her dress. He had been waiting to caress her flesh for a long time, her soft white skin…But he didn't stop there, his hand continued to travel up until he felt his thumb brush her underwear.

Sakura had her head down but he saw that she was completely flustered and, since she was not denying him, he took that as a sign he should continue. Pushing her panties aside, he stroked one of her folds and her reaction was immediate, her hand squeezed hard on thigh, nails pinching his flesh as her breath became harder and Sasuke was sure he heard her moan.

Her legs opened a little bit and then quickly closed. Sakura grabbed his hand and placed it on the table again. Sasuke smirked, the little bird was so red, she couldn't even look at him.

"Are you alright, darling? Your face is all red." Her twin asked.

Sasuke looked at her and played the innocent.

"I am fine, Naruto, thank you. I just…I need some air." She said, getting off the table.

Sasuke didn't miss the look she gave him, she wanted him to meet her and he would certainly not refuse, he had been wanting her ever since that night on the club.

A few minutes later Sasuke also excused himself from the table and went to look for Sakura. He found her on the living room's balcony.

"Close the door behind you." The little bird told him, her voice harsh and rough.

No words were spoken as they jumped towards each other, their mouths meeting in a hard, sensual kiss. Sasuke's hands wandered down the sides of her body, gently caressing the skin above the dress until they found her backside. Grabbing her by her behind, Sasuke pulled the little bird to him, their private parts rubbing in the most pleasurable ways, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. A small whimper came from Sakura's mouth and she threw her head back, effectively breaking their kiss. Sasuke took it as a change to place open mouthed kisses on soft skin of her neck, sweat was starting to form around his temples as his heartbeat increased, imagining everything he would do to this little bird, how he would feel inside her…His companion shuddered beneath his lips and he realized he had said that out loud.

"You like that, do you?" He whispered against her neck and more tremors ran through her body. "You like some dirty talk?"

"hum…I do." Sakura moaned against his ear.

Sasuke slid his hand underneath her golden dress, tracing a path from her calf to her thigh and hoisted her leg up which she curled around his hip. He moved his hand back and squeezed her ass, all the while still kissing that delicious mouth of hers.

He moved his lips to her neck, depositing there open mouth kisses, the little bird was as delicious as he had thought she would be, the little beauty. Sakura smelled of flowers, from the shampoo from her hair and channel nº 5 from the perfume she was wearing. He moved his hands up, from her behind to her shoulders and slid the top of her dress down her arms and soon, Sakura's breasts were exposed to him, she had beautiful breasts, white and round and full, he just wanted to bring his mouth down and taste them and he was about to bring when she stopped him.

"Later." She whispered, pointing towards the window where he saw some guests sitting on the living room's sofa.

Sasuke groaned in frustration, it seemed fate was working against him. The little bird had escaped, god knows where and left him with a big problem in hands, he could not return inside as he was, if anyone looked down, they would see and he would be thoroughly humiliated. What's more, he couldn't take the problem in hands right now which was even more troublesome, he would have to stay here, alone and bored until his problem settled down.

Oh what he would do to the little bird, once he got his hands on her…

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A.N**: I know, i know, it's been more than six months...i'm so sorry! I was so caught up with school that i just haven't written anything until now, anything at all! I'm really sorry people :(


End file.
